The Hollow Kingdom
by Hadassa96
Summary: This is a mature twist to the original story, The Hollow Kingdom. This is a story where Letha embarks on a dark journey with her sadistic relatives after the passing of her beloved father. On top of trying to protect her little sister from their cruel and unusual activities, her main priority will be protecting herself as the goblin king comes to play.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I have always been brave and adventurous. When I fell off of my great chestnut mare at age seven, I broke my color bone and did not even shed a tear. I blacked out that day in the big lively wood, and even though the pain was excruciating when I woke, I climbed back up my horse. I was determined not to fear, fore I noticed my brother and his shiny black haired stallion was not with me. I walked Sariah back to my father's manor, the whole four miles, and gave a big sigh relief to the party assembled to come get me. Rupert must not have had the strength to lift me, the poor thing. But, for what it was worth, I was always admired from that day on. A seven year old girl, traveling alone in the almost dark wood, my father would always smile at that story in years to come.

No such bravery came to me now. Instead, I did something that I had never done before, and screamed as long and as loud as I could.

"Help! Help!" I screamed in horror.

A cloaked man's muscular arms captured me tightly around the waist, his large hand covered my mouth silencing my desperate please. My heart raced in shear utter panic. I kicked and thrashed, wriggled in every way I could, only to send my picnic basket tumbling down the hill. My heart, seeming to pound in my ears, somehow managed to hear horses arriving behind us. But the hope that someone was coming to help me was quickly discarded. I listened to men who had galloped up the hill from the wood, shouting encouragements to my captor and laughing at my struggle.

As my abductor tightened his grip, and proceeded to drag me away, I saw lights illuminating below. It was my fathers' manor. Someone had heard me.

"Now what do I do?" I thought in a panic. This man was effortlessly bringing me closer and closer to his loud friends galloping all over the hill.

His deep masculine voice now caressed my ear softly as he spoke, "You surprise me Abigail, I did not think you would struggle so much."

His voice was unfamiliar and my fear now turned to anger as he chuckled at my failed attempts to break free. I knew I would not escape his hold with pure strength, so I now focused on a new idea. With all of my strength and might that I could muster, I brought my foot down on his so hard, that I thought I would surely break my own. He let go and I burst forward, but not before I had whipped around in one smooth motion and slapped him hard across the face. I focused now on my father's manor and ran as if I was mad.

My tremendous efforts, my triumph of freedom, my cleverness and wit against this man was heartbreakingly short-lived. A few seconds later he had caught up to me, and his abnormally big arms entrapped me once more. As his body slammed into the back of mine, I lost my footing and both of us tumbled down the hill. As we rolled violently further and further down, hitting rocks and snapping twigs against our bodies, his snake like hold did not waver. He managed to land on top of me, and before I could do any more damage to his person, he pinned my arms above my head. His pelvis lowered on mine, the weight of his body no doubt discouraged me to fight. We both knew I did not have the strength.

As he caught his breath, he looked down at me and smiled a wide triumphant grin. I gasped, shocked at what I saw before me. His long smile revealed sharp threatening teeth. The moon illuminated his corpse like skin. His thick black eyebrows were dramatically uneven, one almost an inch above the other. His crooked nose looked like it had been broken once, and had not healed properly. But as I gazed up into his otherworldly, slanted large grey eyes, I knew it had not been broken but he had been born this way.

I shifted uncomfortably as I came to yet another terrifying realization. My skirts had flown upward when falling, and had settled near my stomach when he landed on top of me. I tried to stay calm since my captor was holding me down, but I worried as the cool night air caressed the most private parts of me that he would eventually notice. I shifted my legs softly beneath him as to try to dissuade him that I was trying to escape, and at the same time attempt to close my legs. He looked at me curiously for a moment, then looked down as he shifted into a better position. Once he feasted his eyes upon where my skirts had gathered, they glistened almost wickedly. He looked down at me with a devilish grin.

"Oh my dear, what a temptation you are." His smile only widened as he taunted me in a childlike voice.

I did not move or plead, fore I did not want to excite him further. I had no idea what he was capable of, and I was not keen to find out in such a precarious predicament. Instead I stiffened my body and held my breath. I had a feeling I knew what was coming. I have been told before what horrors men can do to women. I looked at him straight in the eyes as he studied me longingly. He moved my wrists into one of his large hands, and used the other to quickly pull my skirts back into place. I was shocked, but grateful nonetheless.

"There there sweet thing, Marak fixed it." He cooed with the same malicious grin. "You would think a King could do as he liked, but I'm afraid there is to be none of that until after the ceremony." He explained excitedly.

Fearful tears escaped my eyes. I closed them as to not look any more at this ugly creature. As I lay there helplessly, listening to thunderous hooves approaching, my tears now turned sad. I had the worst feeling that I would never see my family again. I courageously took another look at the despicable thing before me, and tried screaming once more in defiance. I barely got out a breath before his thin mouth came down to my neck and bit there gently. It was so uncanny that I was almost silenced by mere shock. My body went numb. My voice was silenced. I could feel nothing. Not the scrapes on my knees nor the long cut on my head, and my fear was somehow suppressed. Did he have some sort of serum on him? Why would it only affect me and not him?

He brought me up with him effortlessly as he rose to his feet. Another hooded brute trotted his horse forward bringing my captors giant black beast of a horse before him. Like a child, he swung me up into the saddle, and quickly got a rope from a satchel to tie me with.

"I wouldn't try anything rash." He advised as he bound my wrist tightly to the saddle horn. "It might make for an uncomfortable ride." His comrades laughed at this. But I did not care, and would not speak if I could. I only looked towards the illuminating lights that were my father's manor. My hope was too slow, as I saw no one approaching in the distance. Could they really not hear all these men and horses? But as my body was mysteriously numb, I presumed this otherworldly creature had something to do with that.

He mounted up behind me, pulling my body close to his chest as he clicked his horse forward. I could not help but notice his thickening member pressing hard against the back of me, and I shivered in disgust as to be so close to it. His horse galloped energetically forward, and his friends escorted him on all sides whooping and hollering in victory. We moved wickedly fast up and over the hill and into the vast wood. We rode for what seemed like eternity, never slowing down, but instead going faster and faster and faster. All sorts of horrible thoughts came to my head as I wondered what they would do to me. Would they rape me? Would they kill me? They all seem to love the sport of a chase. Perhaps they would do both.

The group turned and weaved through the woods until another opening of a hill appeared. The horses' ears perked up as they paused at this small plain hill before us. My heart raced with worry as I felt our destination nearing. My kidnapper clicked his horse forward once more, and raced towards the small mound. I squeezed my legs tightly as to not fall off. The hill came nearer but we stayed flat on the ground. No, we were going down. Down? I looked below and the horse's hooves were disappearing into the ground. My eyes grew wide in astonishment. Panic washed over me, completely overcoming whatever this creature had done to numb me before.

I gave a small squeal as my wide eyes took in the anomalous sight. My waist was below the ground. Below the ground? Below the ground? My stomach seemed to leap up into my chest. Hot tears flowed easily down my face as I started to shake and tremble.

"Shhh, it's alright Abigail. Just close your eyes." My captor spoke gently, tightening his grip on my waist as the rest of our bodies disappeared.

Why in the world would I listen to this supernatural creature who has tied me to his saddle horn? But, as so much fear as I have never felt before overcame me, I took one last look at the glistening starry sky, and closed my eyes.


	2. A Depressing Beginning

I awakened to small streams of light coming through the inns window. My eyes opened reluctantly to the dim cruel world, a reminder of my father's recent death. My eyes were puffy and sore from crying. I did not want to leave home, I did not want to live with our Aunts who we barely knew, but London was our home no longer. It was unnatural us two sisters traveling without a chaperone, but under the circumstances it was necessary for us to be delivered quickly, seeing as my Aunts in the country knew no one in the city to bring us to them. This reminded me to move with urgency. We weren't supposed to stop the carriage, but a great storm gave us no choice. Our driver had a difficult time contemplating whether our Aunts would enjoy a late arrival or two harmed nieces more, and had reluctantly pulled into this inn the day previous.

I glanced at my little sister, her auburn curly hair sprawled wildly over her pillow. Her innocent porcelain face furrowed deep in slumber. I decided not to wake her just yet, and crawled out of bed to start looking through my things for a dress. I did not cross the room however, without catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I stepped a little closer, and I could not believe what I saw. I could not recall the last time I looked at myself, but needless to say I was shocked to see what I saw now. I have lost, a lot of weight. I ran my slender hand over my belly, which used to be plump, but is now flat and thin with my hip bones poking out. The curves on my hips were now gone. An hourglass shape was still very noticeable, but now probably not so defined in my dresses father had bought me. My hands reached my breast, and glided over my dark brown nipples which have hardened by the chilly morning. I have lost, a lot of weight here. I actually liked how big they were and how they complemented my curves. They still remain full, but I could feel when I ran my hands over them that they were nowhere near as heavy as they used to be. My face was never fat, but now my skin lined up tightly with the contours of my face. What made me look even thinner, was my thick black volumous curly hair. It had grown all the way down my back, and the tip in the middle reached my buttocks. I raised my arms up over my head and watched as my collar bones became more defined. My pale skin made me look sick. You could tell instantly by the looks of me I was grieving.

Lucia stirred in the bed behind me, and the sweet delay unfortunately had to end as she awakened with a long stretch, moaning as she did so. Begrudgingly, I dressed us for the tedious traveling yet to come and finished closing up our belongings, in readiness, when the drivers knock came to our door.

* * *

We arrived at Hollow Hill, my depressed sleeping no doubt quickening the travel. My sister drew open her curtain and admired the town in full view.

"The town is huge! It's almost a city!" Lucia yelled, her red curly hair catching the wind softly. Lucia and I were very opposite sisters. She the lively one, which proved a nuisance to deal with now as she hung halfway out the carriage, and I more the quiet. I was sweet when I spoke, but it was common for me to speak factually, which some did not appreciate from a young lady. This was why I held my tongue most of the time. People simply did not like hearing what I thought was common sense. And why should anyone hear anything from a seventeen-year old girl anyway?

The one person who I had no problem sharing such thoughts with, I pulled back down to her seat by her pink ruffled skirts.

"Sit down Lucia. Compose yourself, I do not want to correct you all day." I complained

I looked out to see the town for myself. The houses, indeed, were more developed than most. As we traveled through the town, everything became more overwhelming. People were either shopping or working, and those who had nothing better to do came out to have a look at us inside the carriage.

With buggies kicking up dirt, it was hard to make out the shape of the town. The shops seemed to be decorated with purple and red curtains or golden and green tassels. I saw quite a few bakeries, although with as many people as I saw now I thought the town needed more. The clothing stores had many different dress style options. I was almost not surprised at the French dress options. This place was huge. Lucia should have a fun time here I think.

It takes us quite a while to get through the traffic in town, but finally we made it to the other side. As I looked back, I saw it as an oval with a stone wall enclosing the madness. As the buggy trudged along the path, I noticed we were passing more expensive homes with more land. I knew we must be getting close to my Aunts.

"Just two more miles I think Ms. Letha!" The driver yelled back at me.

Lucia and I were eager to get out of the carriage and end this long journey. Both of us were looking out of the windows absorbing the surrounding area, and I noticed something very strange. As the carriage tilted, preparing to go down yet another very large hill, I noticed another hill in the distance. This hill was clear like a meadow, instead of covered in trees like all the others. However, this is not what drew my eye. About twenty or so trees that made a completely perfect circle around the hill at the bottom were pink. The rest of the trees that covered the forest were hunter green. I had never seen anything like this before. Had someone planted those a long time ago? If they did they did a wonderful job. But how peculiar? What was so special about that small hill with the pink trees? I assumed it must have something to do with the name of Hollow Hill.

Finally, the carriage pulled from the road into a circle like entrance. Once the carriage stopped, I heard shuffling going on outside, and a servant opened the carriage door. I took a deep breath, trying not to linger on where I would be now if my father was still living, and stepped out of the carriage into what was to be my new home. Once I stepped out, I glanced upward taking in this new place. I was taken away for a moment just looking at this large gray stone manor. The four or five manors that I saw coming in only had a dull square look to them. This however, looked magnificent. An archway in the middle of the stone manor was connected with the home, and it looked as though above the archway was a room at the highest point of the building. The rooftops were triangular, and a few smaller triangle roofs came out over small windows that bulged out of the building. Beautiful ivy was neatly cut outlining the archway. The two sides of the manor that came towards the dirt road would have made a square if there were one more wall behind us. The right wing of the manor was very interesting because it was built into the hill. I should have no problem living in such a unique place.

A very tall slender woman with a hooked nose headed towards us from under the archway, followed by about five servants running to keep up with this determined woman. I knew this to be my Aunt Eleanora. Out of the two Aunts I remember her as being a hard woman when I was younger.

"Well finally! I have been waiting for far too long, although I paid otherwise." Her grey thick hair was piled into a high bun, and her eyes were very dark and slanted as she watched our driver hop down from the carriage, scrutinizing him with her eyes for her delayed service. Even her dress of dark maroon, black, and green flowered prints looked very much like it reflected her personality. Ugly calico if someone asked me.

"My humblest apologies madam. A great storm delayed us." The driver seemed intimidated by her. I knew he must be worried about his payment. He did not want to stop when we happened upon the storm.

"I am afraid I had to insist he stop Aunt Eleanora. The storm was too great to pass through, and Lucia became afraid." Aunt Eleanora must not have appreciated my interjection, because her hard mean eyes now turned towards me.

"Oh Eleanora you are such a snake sometimes." A very large short woman, with flour on her bright smiling face had walked up, and in doing so knocked Aunt Eleanora to the side because of her weight. "We have been waiting in earnest for your arrival and thank goodness you girls are alright." My Aunt Lysa gave my sister and me big hugs, the flour from her apron rubbing off on us a little. Perhaps that's why I did not recognize her when she came up, she looked like a servant. Aunt Lysa moved towards the driver who was now gathering our belongings.

"Here you go dear. That was indeed a quick delivery, with a storm nonetheless." Aunt Lysa reached from behind her apron pulling out a purse of silver and handed it to the driver.

"Thank you madam! This is much appreciated!" The driver put in an effort to gather our things much more quickly.

"Well now, let us show you the house and have you settled into your rooms, shall we?" Aunt Lysa motioned us towards the left part of the house as servants rushed to help gather our things. We walked through a smaller archway that was not noticeable when we arrived, and stepped up a few stairs and through a door into a very large kitchen.

"This is the kitchen and it is in what we call the west wing of the house. The stairs by the door, goes to the rest of the west wing. However, those are where the servants sleep so you won't be needing to go up there, understand?" Aunt Lysa still had a beaming smile on her face but turned to make sure we were absorbing her words.

"Yes madam." Lucia pipped sadly, brows furrowed.

"And there will be no need to be calling me madam little Lucia." Aunt Lysa put her arm casually around Lucia's small waist, kissed her forehead, and continued through the kitchen happily.

I followed Lucia and Aunt Lysa through the magnificent house. Everything looked as if it had been bathed in riches. The only thing left in the west wing was a large living room and a study in front of the closed kitchen door.

In the middle of the house, a grand crystal chandelier hung from a high ceiling. A large multicolored rug with golden tassels lay below it. Behind the rug was a black spiral staircase going towards what I assumed was above the archway I had seen, and behind that a heavily decorated dining room. Everything in this place was very uniquely positioned. Aunt Lysa saw me searching what was beyond the staircase.

"That is to be your room. It's the biggest room we have. Your Uncle said to go ahead and give it to you, and that it would be easier for him to get around the house if he had a room downstairs." I noticed My Aunt had a husky tone about her, and moving must make her breath more heavily because of her size.

"Thank you. That is more than generous. Do you know where he is?" I implored

Aunt Lysa paused for a moment, looking up at me and getting a little teary eyed. "Your Uncle went to London my dear. He said he wanted to handle the shipments your father used to do himself, until he can find a replacement." It was as if the light surrounding us grew dark at the mention of my father. My father, my Uncle, and a few others who I had not met before had a partnership in the wine business. An extremely successful wine business I might add, hence the looks of this richly manor. My father would handle the barrels and shipments and travel to different ports when we all lived in London.

"Let us carry on shall we?" My Aunt then took us through a door that took us under the archway outside, and then into another door at the other side.

"If you want to get to the west or east part of the house, you will have to go outside and under the archway to get there. Lucia be careful and watch for carriages that could come through. Be careful not to bump into the spiral staircase, I realize the door is right on top of it." Aunt Lysa complained while shaking her head.

The east hall had about five rooms. Four were parallel to the other and the fifth room was at the end facing back down the long hall. There was another living room and a library before you turned for the rooms in the hallway. Both were heavily furnished like the west wings living room, except the library made more room for books.

"Now there is one last thing ladies, and then I shall let you to your rooms since it is getting dark." Aunt Lysa took us back through the archway and into the back area where the carriages would continue. There were about ten stalls for horses and a small open wooden barn that could shelter carriages if it rained. The rest of the area was covered in stone and very spacious, making the large vineyard below us down the hill very easy to see.

"This is our vineyard, and if you look to the hill right across from us, is a barn where we put the wine in barrels. We call it The Hall because there are rooms there that we rent to people. We pay them to come pick and smash the grapes for us." Aunt Lysa stated smiling from ear to ear.

The vineyard was impressive. Just like the right part of the house, a stone staircase was uniquely built into the hill that would take us from where we were, down directly to where the vineyard started.

"Alright girls, I am sure you are exhausted from your travels. Let's go inside and get to bed! Letha do you need any help?" Aunt Lysa asked with a soft generous expression. I saw she looked similar to Aunt Eleanora, but her kind green eyes made her somehow more beautiful.

"I think I will just head to bed." I replied as we walk past the black spiral staircase.

Lucia's eyes went wide with worry. "We won't be sleeping together?" she fretted.

By then, Aunt Eleanora met us by the staircase and interjected. "Well, I haven't the faintest clue why you would need to sleep with your sister at age eleven." Aunt Eleanora stated with a bit of venom about her.

Aunt Lysa rubbed Lucia's back and whispered kindly "You will be fine, I promise. Besides I am more worried about Letha. Are you sure you will be alright alone on this side?"

"There are plenty of servants on this side it seems. I think I will be comfortable." I replied.

"Then we will take Lucia to bed now. You go just up the stairs there. Goodnight Letha." Aunt Lysa moved in to hug me. She had been more than welcoming. Aunt Eleanora already moved towards the door to lead her to the east wing. "Sleep well." Aunt Eleanora said while walking away. I hugged my sister tightly, assuring her I would see her on the morrow, and before I knew it I was left alone.

As I traveled up the stairs, I heard pots and pans clattering to the floor in the kitchen. I knew there were enough people this side that I would not be afraid, especially with them making so much noise. Loud sounds reminded me of London. My heart pulled at the memory of home.

At the top of the staircase there was only a left to take. Three small steps came up to a large wooden door with a large golden handle. I stepped up and through the door into a beautiful big room. In the middle was a large wooden bed with curtains to pull around the bed for privacy. Two big windows were on opposite sides of the room. One overlooked the vineyard behind the house, the other big window revealed the hills and roads beyond. To the right of the bed was a dressing area, a tub, and closer to the window a couple of lounging chairs. I walked towards it and look out the window into the starry night. The hills were gorgeous under the moonlight. In the distance I could see a few pink trees I saw coming in. This was truly a beautiful place. I turned back into the room and examined the long mirror and dresser closer to the other window. I could see my Aunts took the effort to buy me brushes and perfumes. A great wooden wardrobe was to the left of my bed, and I opened it noticing all of my clothes and shoes had already been hung and put away.

I pulled my dress and underthings over my head, and climbed into the big bed. I turned towards the window to look at the stars, and could not help the tears that came. My heart still ached. I felt so alone without my father here. I missed him as others would probably never understand. Since my mother died giving birth to Lucia, my father clinged to his young daughters. When traveling across the country, since he would visit ports to send wine through, he taught us a great deal about the world. It was on these journeys my sweet father would tell Lucia and I stories of kings and queens, and lords and ladies. He told us of wars and poetry and inventions, and since we always stayed together we got to experience many of these things ourselves. I was always happy ever since I could remember.

What saddened me the most was when I became happy at a memory of my father or some experience we had while traveling, and sometimes I would momentarily forget that he had died. Then the most painful stinging feeling in my heart would bring me back to reality, once I remembered he was gone. The twinkling beautiful starry night was the only thing that soothed me now. They were too beautiful not to look at, and I liked to think that I was connecting with my father in some way when I look at them. He could be watching over me. Or I could just be watching stars. I let the tears come tonight and eventually drifted to sleep.

(Authors Note: Letha is pronounced (lay-tha) Lucia is pronounced (Loo-sha))


	3. Eleanoras Cane

A few weeks had gone by and the house seemed to be buzzing with noise, what with preparing for my Uncles arrival. Everybody seemed to be talking, moving, cleaning, or rearranging. Even at night there seemed to be servants working tirelessly.

I sat in the chair overlooking the archway in my room for most of the day. I watched as carriages came in and out with barrels, and traveled in different directions to who knows where. I mostly liked catching glimpses of those pink trees in the distance, and then when night fell watching the stars' shine. Servants had to motivate me to bathe and dress for the day. When it was time for me to bathe, I did not make any efforts to help take off my clothing. I felt completely lifeless and tired. Two servant girls named Anne and Kate always attended me, as if the poor things did not have enough to deal with. One washed my hair, breasts and arms while the other washed my legs and feet. These girls were so attentive and kind, each massaging in an effort to make me feel better. I knew all of the servants have been taking care of me, everyone compassionate and anxious as to my well-being. I reached up and put my hand gently on Anne's wrist who was washing my hair, with a feeling of gratitude flowing through me. I knew they understood. I did not have to say a word, and they went about the rest of their work with half smiles on their faces.

"Do you need further help madam?" Kate asked almost in a whisper, gesturing her head towards my private parts.

"Thank you, but no, I can finish that on my own today." I replied with extra effort since it seemed like days since I had opened my mouth to speak. "Tell me, what are my sister and Aunts investing their time in?" I realize I have been out of touch. I could not help it. My mind would sometimes scream at me to do one thing, but my body would stay forever still and frozen. This is how it was for the past three weeks. No matter how loudly my mind said move, my body would not obey, as it seemed to be stuck.

"Your Aunt Eleanora manages the hall and the household, everyone is preparing for your Uncle Hugh." Kate answered.

I knew the servants must dislike my Aunt Eleanora, and her hateful attitude. I could feel the tension in the air when I overheard servants speaking of her. The only reason why people stayed was because of the money this place poured in.

"Your little sister is quite lively, especially helping making wine." Said the other servant Anne, massaging my head. "Your Aunt Lysa teaches her quite a bit if you ask me. And sometimes she lets her smash the grapes." she giggled

That was good then. I have been rarely speaking at meals, I had no energy to entertain my little sister. I decided to move things along and I finally had a yearning to pull myself together today. I sat up in the tub, startling my servants mostly of the fact that I was even moving, and took the soap sitting on the low table beside the tub and rubbed it all over myself once more. I took extra care to wash my privates, not even caring about the girls who have washed me before and are watching me now. They must have seen it all and felt it all by now I was sure.

After I finished washing, I stood in a hurry to get ready, with my servants rushing to get towels to cover my nakedness. They dried me off, and Kate rushed to my wardrobe, inquiring what I was to wear.

I had been wearing dark colors for a while now. "There is a light green sheer dress I would like to wear." I tell her.

The dress was beautiful, under the sheer light green showed moon-like silk underneath. My big black hair should contrast well I thought. The girls helped me dress and I sat in front of the mirror of my dresser, while my ladies helped with my hair and jewelry. I smiled to myself, cherishing the thoughts of my mother wearing a dress similar to this.

When they finish they tell me I am a vision, acting as though they were mesmerized by me. I only saw my imperfections when I looked into the mirror. I never thought of myself as a great beauty, especially since no man has ever courted me before. But even I was surprised by my reflection.

A loud crashing sound of glass breaking filled the air, and I heard the entire buzz of the house quiet into deathly silence. I jerked away from the mirror, startled at the sound and heard the clanking of high heels walking under my room downstairs.

"Get up!" I heard my Aunt Eleanora scream. I walked quickly towards the stairs, stopping at one of the top steps to where I could see Aunt Eleanora and a whimpering servant girl standing in front of shattered glass pieces. Aunt Eleanora's eyes had gone wide and wild like a mad man. This poor servant girl had tears running down her face, her bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry madam, it was an accident." The girl explained with a nervous plea in her voice.

I had just noticed a long smooth switch my Aunt was carrying and my eyes widened in surprise.

"That, was worth more than you girl!" My Aunt spat. "Lift up your skirts!" she demanded

I moved quickly downstairs at this, now positioning myself beside my Aunt. "It was just an accident!" I defended passionately.

My Aunt whipped around at me, eyes wide, the switch clenched tightly in her hand ready to strike. "For months now, you have been nothing but a corpse! I am trying to get this place cleaned up for your Uncle! Your Guardian!" She yells at me eyes blazing.

I realize I cannot fight back. I looked at the girl who was now shaking with her skirts gathered about her, completely exposed and showing. Her face red and damp with tears, looked as if she had already been whipped.

I would not watch this. I walked defiantly out of the manner, with nothing but fiery hatred in the bottom of my stomach for that woman. I could hear the cane hitting the poor girl and her shrieks as I left. My Aunts voice carried, yelling "You will clean the blood up too!" I walked away quickly, trying my best not to think of how hard Aunt Eleanora had to hit that girl with the cane, to draw blood.

I found myself on the dirt road, the manor disappearing behind me. I walked until I found a small white wooden gate that had a footpath heading towards the local hills behind it. I followed the foot path into the wood. Finally, after weeks full of noise and chaos, I am alone. The path was smooth and it wove and curved until the wood revealed the open hills once again. I headed toward the hill with the pink trees that I had seen from my window. As I ducked under the pink leaves and trudged up the clear hill, I laid down at the top, and looked at the clouds above me sighing in relief.

Pompous my Aunt Eleanora was. I would check on the poor girl when I went back. Aunt Lysa must know by now what had happened, but would she defend a servant like she defended Lucia and me when we all first met? I was not sure.

The clouds were so beautiful. For a few hours I just looked up at them, trying my best to make shapes out of them. I sat up every now and then, letting the wind whip my hair up and around. A few times I saw a little bunny hopping along the way. At some point or another I had slipped into unconsciousness, forgetting about the setting sun.

* * *

I am not sure if it was the increased sound of wind that woke me, but the light disappearing made me panic and shuffle to my feet. The weather had picked up and now kicked at the underside of my dress. I needed to hurry back to the manner before I could not see anything at all.

I ran down the hill to where the path started in the forest. I did not know what I would do if it became completely dark and I was still on the foot path. I ran as fast as I could, knowing I only had minutes left before I was enwrapped in darkness. Branches and twigs seemed to grab at my legs while I ran, making it more difficult to run. I did not remember going under and through so many branches before. It seemed that for every step I took, twigs and roots would catch my dress. Everything seemed to grab at my hair and feet, and it seemed as though I had to fight my way down the path. Finally, I saw the white wooden gate that opened to the road. I ran through the gate, now making out the shape of the manner as I walked catching my breath. The candles were still going, so I could almost make out the shape of the house which was good enough.

As I walked, I noticed a stinging pain on my left leg. I stopped to examine it for a short moment. A line from the inside of my calf down to the inside of my ankle had blood flowing down and into the dry dirt. It was a rather long cut. I had not felt the cut when it happened, but the stinging now intensified. I continued down the road, and everything was pitch black now. I could not even see my own shoes. How foolish was I to drift to sleep so carelessly?

For some unexplained reason, I suddenly felt like something was behind me. I turned my head and looked into the pitch black night for any sign of movement, but turned back around with no sight of disruption. I listened closely as I walked, my heart beating faster at every step. Was I going mad? No. Someone was with me. Someone was watching me, I was sure of it. I listened, and a crunching sound of steps mimicking mine nearly made my heart beat out of my body. I stepped up my pace, and sure enough, there was an unmistakable lapse in whomever was trying to echo my steps. I swung around with the back of my hand ready to hit whomever stalked me. I swung so hard that I heard the wind very slightly catch at my arm. My eyes went wide, searching in earnest for whatever it was that was following me. Tears were coming to my eyes now. Nothing, I see nothing. No one was there. Only a deathly quiet night answered my growing fear. I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the manner, ignoring the intensified pain in my leg.

Even though I neared the manner, I did not slow my pace. The cut on my leg seemed to be bleeding profusely now, but I could not slow. The feeling was still there. Someone or something was behind me, even though I did not see it. I finally came upon the manner. I ran through the round circle, ran under the archway and into the left door slamming it shut behind me. Nearly out of breath, I sunk to the floor letting the fearful stinging tears flow from my eyes.

There was a shuffling of many feet coming towards me. I looked through the spiral staircase and saw both my Aunts, my sister, and every single servant coming towards me. Some servants had torches in their hands, and I realized they were all about to depart and look for me.

"Thank the Lord!" Aunt Lysa exclaimed. She rushed towards me and helped me to my feet. I saw how red her eyes were, and knew she had been crying. "What happened?! Where have you been Letha?!" I struggled to pull myself together since I just ran so far. Aunt Lysa now turned angry, and as she noticeably did so Aunt Eleanora stepped forward.

"Like I told you, Letha was chastised for dropping those glasses earlier. She stormed off with no care in the world about breaking them. Very rude of her if you ask me." Aunt Eleanora looked at me hard, and I knew her intension. Aunt Lysa did not know about the whipping.

"Letha is this true?" Aunt Lysa implored.

"No, of course it is not true. You need only ask that servant girl what happened." I suggested, pointing to the helpless wide eyed girl. I was sick of this day, and I now spoke in an assertive manner.

"Alright everyone out! It has been a long night and I need to get to the bottom of this!" Aunt Lysa gestured for the servants to leave, then directed her attention to the servant girl who stayed behind. "What happened my dear?" Lysa implored "Tell it all, and tell it true."

The girl shuffled nervously, and glanced to each of us considering her options. "I was in a hurry, what with everyone preparing for Mr. Hugh's arrival at any time. I tripped over the rug and..." She glanced nervously once more at Aunt Eleanora, who was now fuming. She must have thought I would have rolled over in submission, like everyone else it seemed.

"Speak honestly child." Aunt Lysa spoke softly.

"I dropped the glasses I was carrying, and was disciplined for doing so." The girl looked down at the floor impassively, trying not to upset my hateful Aunt further I would suppose.

"I saw the disciplinary actions about to take place, and ran toward the hills." I added softly and respectfully.

Aunt Eleanora whipped her head towards me just at the sound of my voice. I looked at her defiantly. I just simply would not be walked over.

"Would you mind child, showing me?" Aunt Lysa was still focused on the girl, and the poor thing lifted her skirts once more for the second time today. Aunt Lysa made no inclination of sudden surprise, or if she did she kept it to herself. I however let out a gasp, shocked at the aftermath of the whipping from earlier. You could see Aunt Eleanora only focused on one part of her. She was black and blue all around her privates, and what wasn't bruised had long bloody red marks that matched the cane. To my shock, the servant girl took a long sigh with a tear running down her face, and reached down with both her hands to spread herself. The poor girl shook in pain as she revealed the inside of her swollen bloody lips, and tears came to my eyes as I tried to grasp what I was looking at. How could she do this? I glared at Aunt Eleanora, heat like nothing I had felt before rumbled in my belly. How? How in the world could she have done this? My eyes, now too filled with sorrowful tears.

"I think you have had a long day Letha, I shall have a servant draw you a bath." Aunt Lysa did not turn from the girl, but her demand and attitude rang true through each of us, with her taking charge as the elder sister.

I could not imagine what would become of my life here if I had not said something. Aunt Eleanora would probably make my life Hell otherwise, what with being another person to abuse and intimidate. She might still can, even with Aunt Lysa aware. With this in mind I turned for the stairs in a daze now, and headed towards my room.


	4. Uncle Hugh

Uncle Hugh was to arrive today. Whatever tensions existed before would have to subside for the time being. Uncle Hugh would be coming home with the title of Lord for himself and his household, since gaining obtuse favor from the king. It was no shock that our family had gained such power. Aunt Lysa said it was almost shocking it had not happened sooner. The wine traveling all over the country and beyond had made us extravagantly rich, that a king would be foolish not to grasp at such power. Fore if anything, God forbid, should happen to this realm a thousand golden coins could mean considerable difference between life and death.

Everyone had prepped the house to perfection. I stood beside my sister, waiting under the archway. Her red hair was big and curly for the arrival. She wore a puffy dark green dress and silver high heels that contrasted well with her hair.

"Are you nervous, my lady?" I asked softly, smiling at her new title that I knew would change her life. "You look beautiful." I added

"I cannot wait another minute. It should be nice to see a new face. He's our guardian you know." She said excitedly, her bright sweet face looking up at me. "You look beautiful too." She added with sweetness. Lucia was rarely sweet, so whenever she said something so delicate and kind it was always precious to me.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile, as I kissed her on the head. I noticed she seemed taller, since she was usually two heads shorter than me. I felt guilt at this small thing. I should have been more attentive to her upon our arrival. Especially after what had happened with Aunt Eleanora. I wondered if she knew?

A black carriage came around the half circle, and everyone fixed their posture and stood upright. Once the giant black gypsy horses came trotted to a standstill in front of the archway, the driver hopped down and opened the carriage door. A middle aged man took his precious time stepping down from the carriage and looked nonchalantly at the crowd that had gathered. His face was sharp but somehow handsome, and his light brown hair was barely changing to a soft grey. He did not smile. His skin remained very smooth, except the small crook in his nose that was twin to Aunt Eleanora's. He seemed to be holding himself higher than all of us.

Aunt Eleanora stepped forward opening her arms, "Brother." She said with what seemed to be a long awaited sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around him and Uncle Hugh softened ever so slightly. His hands reached her face then he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

"Eleanora." He greeted with more love than necessary. He moved forward to where Aunt Lysa was standing down the line, reached down and kissed her on the cheek. "You've kept everything in order like I asked?" He implored with dutiful uncaring.

"To the best of my ability, and with wonderful help of course." Aunt Lysa gestured towards Lucia and me smiling proudly.

He paused when he looked our way, and I saw the faintest hint of his face screwing up ever so slightly. He walked slowly up to us. "Hello nieces. I am your Uncle Hugh." He said factually with no emotion.

Lucia, beaming brightly, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am so glad to meet you Uncle!" She hugged him tightly, as she would have our father.

Uncle Hugh in a startled manner froze the moment Lucia moved towards him, not knowing what to do. He attempted to smile, and patted her head awkwardly. "I would imagine so." He muttered in a condescending manner. He reached down, grabbing Lucia's shoulders, and pushed her back to where she had been standing in the roughest way he could without causing concern. At this Lucia blushed scarlet, no doubt in embarrassment.

He now turned his attention towards me. "You must be the elder sister, Letha. Oh yes, I have heard a great deal about you my dear." He peered down at me almost curiously, and for what reason I knew not.

I made sure not to look at him, knowing it might fare better for Lucia and me to cause no uproar. I bowed my head while curtseying. "I am pleased to meet you, Sir." I said softly. I curtseyed with as much grace as possible, and as I lifted my eyes to meet his they would not come together, as his eyes were transfixed on my chest that was rising and falling to my breath.

"You look like your mother." He said factually with no emotion.

We locked eyes now. I did not respond, since there were many things I would like to say. I discarded them all since I could not choose whether to insult his theatrical manly walk only to push around a little girl, or to smile and thank him as if nothing had happened. Aunt Eleanora had already mistaken my kindness for weakness, so why shouldn't he? But alas, I did none of these things. My sweetness that had just greeted him turned impassive, as simply as he had just spoken to me with no emotion. I would choose my stance later I thought. It would be best this way to get to know him first, and then choose how to act and what to say.

He noticed this silence, and raised his brow in surprise when no response would come. If he thought me daft, he might have rolled his eyes, but he did not. He whipped around, which made me flinch. "I am starving. I trust a meal has been prepared." He announced. The servants scurried, moving this way and that trying to get into the house. Aunt Lysa wobbled forward, shouting instructions all the while.

"Let's go inside, it's getting dark out here." Aunt Lysa lightly pushed us towards the house. However, I still was in hearing distance of Aunt Eleanora who now walked with Uncle Hugh.

"I know what you mean now." Uncle Hugh said quietly for Aunt Eleanora's ears only.

What was this supposed to mean?

* * *

The next couple of weeks proved to be complete misery. I now knew Aunt Eleanora had been biding her time, waiting for Uncle Hugh's return. Her harshness, which was once forbidden it seemed with Aunt Lysa, was now acceptable. Servants could do nothing right. Whether it be making loud sounds or standing incorrectly, they would be punished for it. Aunt Eleanora now walked everywhere with her cane.

When Uncle Hugh would not participate in correcting servants with Aunt Eleanora, he would spend the rest of his time in the library. This made it difficult to find books to read. I was often caught at various hours trying to find something to feast my eyes upon, but Uncle Hugh seemed delighted, and found pleasure in stopping me. When he caught me one night, he had seated himself in the back of the room so I would not see him. When he cleared his throat, announcing his presence, I jumped high in the air when my heart leapt to my throat. He smiled wickedly as he rose to his feet, and stalked towards me as if like a predator to its prey. I was weary of my sheer white garment that hid nothing of my nakedness. It was ludicrous to beg for my dark pointed nipples to go unnoticed, but to my surprise he only laughed at the thought of my reading, fore he thought girls reading books was frivolous. I now had no pleasure of reading to pass the time since I was now forbidden entrance into the library while Uncle Hugh was present there. He encouraged me to sew, or learn to manage servants with Aunt Eleanora.

Eventually, Aunt Lysa pulled me aside. "Lucia is getting very anxious, but I think time away from the house for a while, will be good for everyone." She whispered. I wondered if she really meant Aunt Eleanora spending time away from me would be best.

However, I knew a deeper meaning of what my Aunt was really saying. I have been watching her grow more and more irritated with her siblings every day. She looked to me like she would explode at any moment, and perhaps that is why she wants us away for now. "I understand Aunt Lysa. I've been wanting to go on a walk for a while." I replied

"Thank you." Aunt Lysa kissed me on the cheek with shaking relief. "And it isn't you dear." She added quickly when I had started to walk away. She paused for a moment thinking hard. "I will do what I can." She smiled at me yet sadness was wretched all over her face.

Aunt Lysa wobbled off towards the kitchen, most likely to prepare a meal as she so often enjoyed. I went to find Lucia and asked a servant for a basket of blankets and snacks.


	5. A Creeping Storm

Lucia and I walked down the path in the forest towards the hills. The sky was full of big fluffy clouds today. I couldn't help but feel calm wash over me at the sound of birds singing. Yes, this was much better, but poor Lucia looked defeated.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. "Of course she knew what was going on." I told myself. I was stupid not to know so.

Lucia looked up to the sky trying to stop the tears from pouring over. "I'm just really happy to hear so many birds singing." She replied and smiled a little while wiping at her eyes.

I completely understood the relief she was feeling, and I listened to all of the birds tweeting and chirping at so many different pitches all at once. I could not help but smile to this magnificent sound. It was impossible to describe the first hand beauty and smell of the fresh world, though I noticed there were still tears escaping little Lucia's eyes. "Then let us walk every day." I spoke upbeat trying to lift her spirits.

We strayed from the smooth path to the open hills leading to the hill with the pink trees. We climbed to the top and set up the blanket and snacks.

"Let us play a game! Come on Letha please I want to play a game." Lucia was now back to her lively outspoken self. It was just like her to change within an instant. I was looking forward to relaxing in the warm sun. It felt so good to have those rays hitting my skin.

I peeked against the brightness towards my sister with a sigh of submission escaping me. "Very well, go get a strong stick." I commanded with a smile.

Lucia jumped to her feet and ran down the hill as fast as she could, and after a good while trudged back up towards me and placed a smooth sturdy stick at my feet.

"What will we play?" She asked enthused.

"A game of strength. We place our feet together and pull. Whoever gets thrown by the other is the loser." I explained with a smile.

"Fair enough." She agreed with a large grin. I did not know how she had such confidence since I was five years her elder.

We positioned ourselves across from each other, and pushed our feet against one another. Both of us grabbed the middle of the stick and prepared ourselves to pull.

"Are you ready?" Lucia asked

"As ready as I'll ever be. On three Lucia. One. Two. Three." I pulled the stick and pushed my feet hard against hers, and it wasn't much of a hassle. She was so much shorter than I. I smiled at her struggle. I pulled a little harder and watched as my sisters' face became bright red.

"You won't win so easily!" She struggled to say while pulling the stick as hard as she could.

Now tired of the fight I gave a strong pull and pushed my feet hard against hers. To my astonishment Lucia went flying past my shoulders and to the ground. I erupted in laughter and she seemed hurt at first, then joined in ignoring her pride.

"Let us go again!" She said with a wide smile on her face.

We did this for a while, and each time I threw her we erupted in laughter. At one point she just stopped trying and was flung like a little doll. Finally, exhausted, we laid on the blanket and watched the setting sun. I knew we had to go soon, we did not have torches and I did not fancy the idea of running through the dark wood like last time.

As if the universe had heard my thoughts, a giant grey cloud took over the sky and blocked the light.

"By God, where on earth did that come from?" Lucia, now showing utter astonishment in her eyes, looked up at the stormy threatening sky. "It must have crept up on us when we were playing." She concluded. "Look at it Letha. How peculiar." She said in awe.

I was quickly gathering our things now and the last thing I needed to deal with was a curious Lucia gazing up at a threatening sky. "Come on Lucia, do not fall behind." I said while stumbling forward. The wind picked up and blew my hair round my face. It was starting to sprinkle now. What mad weather was this? This strange cloud had come from nowhere. Only moments ago was the world shiny and full of life.

I started to run down the hill and near the trees to where the path started. Lucia ran close behind me. We ducked under branches and started on the dirt path. But like before, nature seemed to turn on us.

"I don't remember all of these branches!" Lucia complained loudly, pulling at twigs caught in her hair, and tripping over roots as we ran down the path. Thunder rumbled above us.

"We don't have time to be proper Lucia, come on!" I chastised. I grabbed her little hand and pulled her along.

We continued down the path, and proceeded to stumble over upturned roots, and scraped ourselves on trees and branches that we didn't remember being there. Eventually, we came across a great rock covered in moss and it seemed to be squeezed in between a couple of trees. I would have remembered that, and used it as a landmark of sorts.

We had been running for nearly an hour now, and still no gate. Something was wrong. Just like last time. I stopped, catching my breath I looked around feeling defeated. Nothing looked familiar. Everything was too close together. And that rock, I would have remembered that. A steady rain poured down from the thunderous sky and it was now getting dark. I had a feeling we were nowhere near the gate.

Lucia whipped around at me with her hands on her hips, "We should have reached the gate half an hour ago!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "You went in the wrong direction, Letha. There is probably another path, we should go back to the hill and get on the right one. The one that leads us home!"

"There is no other path. I know I went in the right direction, and so did you!" I yelled back

"We are just going to have to go back, there isn't another option." Lucia stated

"No, it is too dark even now. We will have to find somewhere to rest. We cannot wonder around in a pitch black stormy night." I replied

"Exactly where do you suggest we rest?" Lucia yelled with frustrated laughter.

"We will go back to the rock. We can pin our blanket down and drape it over the rock and make a tent." I replied

"I don't want to sleep under a ghastly tent. We are not barbarians!" Lucia cried

"Well we don't exactly have a choice now do we?" I replied with finalization

We walked back down the path, and searched for the rock as we went. The wood seemed to calm, but the threatening thunder still sounded. Lucia picked up the pace and then stopped abruptly.

"Do you see that?" She asked, staring deep into the woods.

"See what?" I replied. I followed the direction her eyes were cast and saw it too. A faint flickering of light in the distance. Lucia started walking off the path towards it. "No Lucia!" I tried to whisper.

"Whoever it is can help us." She stated in annoyance, as if I were the eleven year old.

"Lucia, they could be bandits who would want to do the opposite of that if we approached them. Look at our clothes! We obviously have money." I explained, to my naïve sister.

"We are not in a predicament to be picky Letha." She replied calmly "And besides, if we don't make it back tonight I doubt we will be let out again." She added with sadness.

I knew she was right. "You must stay behind me; do you hear?" I demanded passionately.

"Alright, just go." She agreed

We strayed from the path and towards the flickering light. I was praying this all went well. They could be robbers, or worse, deprived men. I was so fearful of what could happen I was debating whether to turn back around. Lucia must have sensed this because she was pushing me forward. As we got closer, I saw that there was a circular clearing where an old short woman hunched over a large boiling pot. The fire we had seen was in the middle of the small clearing. I walked out of the covering of the wood towards the woman.

"Excuse me madam, I was wondering if you could help us." I stopped by the fire and noticed movement near the ground. The largest black cat that I had ever seen emerged and walked towards us.

"Meow." He spoke

I jumped back, flabbergasted at the freakish thing. The cat said meow like a human would. He did not sound like a cat at all. "Excuse me madam we really need your help!" I said a little louder moving away from the freakish beast.

The short old woman turned. "Oh, I'm sorry dear ones I must not have heard you!" She exclaimed with regret.

"Yes, well, we cannot find our way home. Do you know where the Hallowell manor is from here?" I asked eyeing the massive black cat nervously.

"Oh my! You must be the new girls from London. What on earth are you doing out here in this wretched weather?" She chastised. I noticed her long thin white hair matched her bushy uneven eyebrows. The strangeness of it made me more cautious.

"The storm must have crept up on us while we were playing games." I explained nervously, my voice breaking ever so slightly. My body screamed for me to leave while I could. Not only was this massive black cat speaking like a human, but it was difficult to believe this old woman would be cooking in the middle of the woods in such precarious circumstances.

"Well go ahead and warm yourselves by the fire! Some men will be back from hunting, and I will have Marak take you home." She went behind the pot to where a traveling carriage peeked out of the wood. She grabbed two stools and brought them over for us. "My name is Agatha by the way." She said as kindly as she could. No doubt sensing my apprehensions.

"I am Letha, and this is my sister Lucia." I replied gesturing towards my shivering little sister. Agatha was extremely short, I noticed, even for an elderly woman, she was shorter than Lucia.

"What pretty names you have. Well you need not worry my dears, Marak will be here soon and in the meantime, you can have a bit of soup." Agatha scurried over to the boiling pot and poured the liquid into two small bowls. She brought it over but I could not suppress such an uneasy feeling fluttering in my upper belly. I realized her traveling carriage should only serve one person. I saw no signs of tents for the group of people she spoke of.

"So where are you headed?" I asked while Agatha brought us our soup. My mind argued I was just being paranoid, and perhaps Lucia was right. Perhaps these people would help us. But Agatha paused for a moment, somehow apprehensive to answer my question.

"Oh we just travel around, me and the boys. We can never stay too long in one place. Eat your soup dears, there's a chill in the air. That soup will help you." Agatha pushed, avoiding my question completely.

For a reason I knew not, something was wrong. I could feel something coming. I put the soup down on my lap, and panicked as I watched Lucia bring a spoon full of broth to her lips. It barely touched her tongue before I quickly pushed her hand down.

Lucia scoffed, "Ugh, what was that for?" She tried to whisper.

"We need to eat at home. We have no clue who these people are." I responded as quietly as possible. I watched Agatha carefully. She stirred the pot slowly, and even though she was far enough away, I had this awful feeling that she could hear us.

In the distance, I made out the sound of horses galloping towards us. The stomping sounds of their hooves hitting the soft ground made my heart race. My sister didn't notice this for an odd reason. Instead, she starred down at her soup in strange daze.

"Here they come now girls!" Agatha exclaimed happily, excited and smiling.

Both of us looked near Agatha's traveling carriage, not so soon before three great dappled grey horses with long magnificent white manes emerged. I stood and Lucia followed sluggishly. The men wore big cloaks with hoods covering their faces. They steered their horses away from us and towards the side opposite the carriage in the circle and dismounted.

"Oh Marak, you caught a rabbit! That should do nicely in the stew." The man she had spoken to walked towards Agatha and handed it to her. I could not help but notice his shoulders slanted ever so slightly. As I kept looking, it was rather obvious once he walked away that one shoulder was higher than the other.

"And these girls are waiting for a ride home no doubt?" Marak responded to Agatha but looked directly at me. Could he see me? There was no way I could see him with that blasted hood covering his face.

"I am afraid so, but it should be a quick ride don't you think?" Agatha suggested, in almost a plea for our sake.

My attention turned to Marak who had made his way back to the men and horses. They were muttering amongst themselves then in seconds erupted into hysterical laughter. What was so funny? The abnormal black cat made his way towards us and purred at Lucia.

"Meow." The cat spoke. Lucia bent down and cooing at the strange creature pet him softly.

"You are a strapping young fellow aren't you?" Lucia spoke in a slur. I grabbed Lucia immediately and guided her back to her feet.

"Have you lost your since?" I whispered fiercely at her. But as I gazed into her sleepy dazed eyes, I knew that she had, and not by choice. Anger and fear washed over me. This was my fault. Coming here was against my better judgement, and now we were in danger.

Marak, now mounted on his horse once more, walked towards us. "Any more soup before we leave ladies?" He interrupted my panicking thoughts.

I heard a taunting in his voice and could swear he was smiling wryly. I could not prove it but I knew the comment was for me. If only I could see his face under that bloody hood. "No, thank you." I replied with haughtiness.

Marak chuckled to himself, seeming to enjoy my reply. He turned his horse so the stirrup faced me, and he leaned down offering me his hand. "Perhaps a ride then." He suggested in unsettling seriousness. At this moment there was silence all around. The men watched with intensity now, and Agatha stirred the stew quietly yet I still felt she could hear from where she was standing.

Suddenly, I felt this unnatural yearning to get on the horse with him. Such a strong pull coaxed me forward. I took a step towards him, with my heart beating faster and faster, fear fluttering in my belly and up to my chest. I looked down and focused on the ground. I did not want to look up at him anymore. I had the strangest of senses that I would be whisked away to an unseen place. "I'd prefer to walk, thank you." I replied decisively. I took a step backwards and the men behind me started muttering again. I knew Marak was not smiling anymore as he paused whilst looking down at me.

"Then perhaps a ride for you little one." Marak offered his hand to my sister instead, and in one smooth motion Lucia grabbed his hand and was swung up behind the saddle.

"No!" I panicked, stepping forward in a hurry. But I was too late. She was securely in his grasp, and I knew there was no other alternative but to follow.

"Well I am not walking anymore tonight." Lucia stated sloppily. Marak turned his horse and walked towards the wood, no doubt with a wide grin etched across his face once again; I thought.

"Come along Letha, tis a long way home on foot." He called back teasingly.

The men behind me started snickering, but I did not worry about the fools. I kept focused on Lucia leaving the circle. I picked up my step to keep up with the horse, careful not to get too close. I knew Marak could sense my apprehension. As we ventured forward in the wood and the light from the fire started to disappear, I could not help but wonder how Marak learned my name.


	6. Marak & Letha Meet

Authors Note: For this particular chapter, I apologize for the wait. My computer had a virus and I lost my work.

Taking one step after the other seemed an impossible task. My dress was ruined, and my hair now had entangled itself with leaves and spider webs. I cringed, and listened to Lucia speak with sloppy familiarity to this stranger. My only comfort was the silence that caressed my ears from the wood, as I heard none of Maraks men following us.

It had unnerved me to see Maraks mood change so seriously when I refused to mount his horse. Regardless, Lucias drunkenness from the soup was far beyond the confirmation I needed not to trust this malicious stranger. I could not run, not without my sister. If I were to run for help, who is to say I would find trustworthy people in the dank dreary night to help us. Now that I thought of it, I might bump into Maraks men again. For now, I only cherished the fact that he did not gallop away with my little sister.

"You're very quiet back there." Marak spoke back to me interrupting my thoughts. We had traveled a long way and I had yet to see the gate.

"Are we almost there?" I asked calmly and softly, letting his inquiry hang in the air.

"The longer you wait for something, the more you appreciate it when you get it." He responded, no doubt smiling whilst ignoring my inquiry in return.

I glared up at him while he swayed in his saddle. I could hear Lucia snoring now. Good, I wouldn't be interrupted.

"How do you know where to go if you are a traveler?" I asked

He chuckled a little before he responded. "Perhaps I should ask you the same question, except you are the one who lives here and you still got lost." He jested

I looked up at him plainly, unimpressed by his sly slab of a comment. "So teasing and sarcasm seems to be all that is capable of pouring out of your mouth, and yet you still can come across as unintelligent." I countered with a grin. He must act this way with everyone. But the pious holier than thou attitude was wearing thin for me now.

"Perhaps I am not sarcastic, but merely intelligent beyond your own understanding." He teased back at me.

 _"Would it ever end?"_ I thought to myself. "I am afraid, my dear kind sir, that my sister and I must continue on our own. I see no gate and my feet are terribly sore." I stated with tiredness.

"Maybe if you would have ridden with me your feet would not be in such a predicament." He suggested as if I were a small unlearned child.

"There is no one here to laugh at your jokes, and might I ask you as to where Lucia would have ridden if, as you so cleverly pointed out, that I have ridden with you?" I asked curtly.

He did not respond, and the tension in the air reached formidable heights. I stopped dead in my tracks, agitated beyond my amiable patience for this malicious stranger. Aware of my defiance, he stopped, then turned his great dappled grey towards me ever so slowly. My heart raced like never before as the horse stalked towards me slowly. Marak leaned down, now parallel with me and his next words where almost menacing. "Look ahead My Lady, the gate is there." He stated quietly.

Despite the shiver my body gave, I looked ahead and saw a shimmer off of the gate from the moonlight. I did not look up at him. Quietly, I walked past him and his horse covering the rest of the distance towards the gate, yet feeling his eyes glued to me, watching my every move.

Lucia stirred awake giving a big yawn as she did so. "Oh look Letha, we are here already." She said with enthusiastic steadiness. I rolled my eyes at her naivety. " _If only she knew."_

As we turned into the half circle to the manor, my eyes watered with despair at the horrifying sight before me. We all stopped at the scene and I could hear all of us holding our breaths as we took it all in. A servant girl tied to a wooden post in the middle of the half circle, whimpered softly as she noticed our presence. Her clothes had been ripped apart and hung at the sides. Thick rope wrapped around her tightly, and long bloody red marks from Aunt Eleanora's cane over her belly and swollen blue breasts illuminated from the moonlight. The poor girl looked up, and to my shock she revealed herself to be the same girl that dropped the glasses only a few weeks earlier.

For the life of me I could not help but blush scarlet in embarrassment, as I again became aware of Marak. This entire night I had doubted him and judged him to be a meaningless brute, and yet here we stood at my home where an innocent girl had been beaten and exposed for every passerby to see from the road. Heat rose up from my back to my neck, as I could not bear such judgment to fall upon me.

"Lucia, go to the servants' courters and tell them to untie her. Do not wake our Aunts or Uncle, just go straight through the kitchen door and up the stairs." I demanded with pure concern.

Marak dismounted and helped Lucia down from the saddle. But she did not go as I had instructed. Instead she did something that terrified me to the core, and feasted her eyes upon the naked girl only to linger when she got to her breast made large and swollen from the tight ropes. She just starred, and what bewildered me was I could not read her expression. She was not happy nor sad, but perhaps confused.

"Lucia!" I snapped with anger and strength I knew not I had. "Did you hear me? Go get the servants now!" I demanded, my voice becoming dangerous.

With that, her expression changed to embarrassment and sorrow, but I feared it was for the wrong selfish reasons. She delayed no longer and rushed to the east wing of the house, and a few minutes later came back with a man servant. Barefoot and indisposed he ran as if his life depended on it, and took a small blade to the ropes. He sawed so furiously I feared he might do even more damage to the girl. When her ropes fell she collapsed to the ground, moaning as she went, but not before the young man caught her in his arms. He draped her in his own cloak and lifted her up and started walking anxiously towards the house.

Lucia looked to me and spoke with tiredness. "I think I shall rest for the night." She stated softly.

I looked deep into her eyes and saw uncaring. What was this that I saw in my sweet little sister? What made her look upon a woman's naked body in such a way? When I pictured Lucia, all I could see was us laughing upon the hill only hours ago today. When I looked at her beautiful rosy red cheeks, I could picture myself holding her in my arms as an infant as if it were only yesterday. What was this insanity I saw now? Lucia walked away without a word, and I was shocked still, my mind reeling and turning while my feet stuck to the ground.

The shuffling of feet behind me reminded me that there was still a cold danger about the night, and I turned to face Marak.

It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts, and for once this night, Marak did a kind thing and waited patiently for me to speak. "I am sorry sir, but I do not have any coin to give you this night. I don't know where or who keeps it in this house." I said tenderly, as was my way.

For the first time I saw the grin I had been sensing all night, twist at his mouth from under his hood. I blinked hard, fore I thought it might be my imagination that fooled me. It looked as though his skin were almost a blueish color. As he walked towards his horse and mounted up, I walked behind him silently until he led his great horse out of our circle and onto the road. I shook my head and told myself that it was late, and my eyes were tired. I had not seen what I thought. He paused and looked down at me, his black hood falling loosely over his face.

"Perhaps I should come by another day, and pick it up then. My services shouldn't go unnoticed; wouldn't you say?" He asked with a smile, teasing once again.

"Of course." I lied. I would be safe at the manor. There were too many people for something to happen unnoticed. But Marak would be the one to pay. Once I told Uncle Hugh that Lucia had been drugged, when Marak came back for a payment he would punish him. Without a doubt I knew he would. Uncle Hugh was too proud of a man to let something that drastic go unpunished.

"Then I look forward to seeing you again, Ms. Letha." Marak bowed his head in respect, which was strange. From my first impression of him I would have never imagined him doing something like that. He seemed so rouge, and bowing seemed to look foreign to him.

And as peculiarly as he came, he galloped back into the black starry night.


	7. A Race To Hinder

**Authors Note-I apologize for not posting a chapter sooner. Ive had 12 computer problems and ended up buying a new computer.**

 **I would just post everything altogether with lines** **representing time passing, but I know people have been messaging me for an update. You all**

 **know this is not for the** **faint of heart, as you will find the next chapter will not disappoint. However, this chapter is necessary.**

The next morning was nothing like I had expected. Our Aunts and Uncle only gave my sister and I nods in acknowledgment of our gathering in the dining room to break-fast. I was flabbergasted at this insult. The last time I was feared to be lost to the night, my Aunt Lysa had at least assembled a search party and scorned me as a mother would when I returned. But now as I looked at her, exhaustion and frustration overwhelmed her features. Big bags from restless sleep, or the lack thereof, puffed out distinct and dark under her eyes.

I could not help it, not after what happened to us. I turned to face my uncle who had his nose buried in some book at the head of the dark wooden glossy table. As the servants departed after loading up the table with meats, fruits, bread and wine, I cleared my throat to get my uncle Hugh's attention. It was not surprising that he ignored me and kept reading, but this only proved to upset me all the more.

"Why did no one come for Lucia and me last night?" I asked curtly refusing to eat the food placed before me.

Uncle Hugh peeked up at me from above his spectacles, and marked the page he was reading before setting it beside his plate. He shot a few curious glances at my Aunts before meeting my eyes. "What are you talking about Letha?" and to my surprise my fathers' brother actually looked concerned.

I looked to Aunt Lysa and Aunt Eleanora and they both furrowed their brows in confusion as well, waiting to hear my complaint.

"A storm came from nowhere while we were out on the hills. We did not get back until last night, and Lucia was drugged." I almost yelled the last part.

They did not respond, but only starred at me in bewilderment. It was almost as if…as if… they did not know.

"Aunt Lysa," I implored, "you know we left and some servants do too, they packed our basket." I stated.

Aunt Lysa looked worried somehow, and looked to my Uncle for help. Uncle Hugh leaned forward in his dark wood leather cushioned chair, and proceeded to stroke his neatly combed beard in thought. He looked hard at me for a few moments then finally broke this silence.

"Letha, everyone at this table saw you come home. In fact, you both came running in ahead of the storm. Do you mean to tell me that you both went back out again?" He asked, his tone already becoming stern as if I were a child that needed rearing.

I sat up more assertively in my seat in complete bewilderment. My head swirled in anger and confusion. "No!" I yelled furiously. At this my Aunts dropped their forks to their plates. My uncle arched his brow in surprise. I waited too. I am usually really quiet and I must admit I surprised myself.

My Uncle turned to Lucia who starred down at her plate thinking hard. "Lucia," my Uncle stated softly as if to wake her, "did you come back late last night?"

Lucia furrowed her brows even harder in concentration, it almost looked as if it hurt to think. But as she looked back up she concluded with a big sigh, "I cannot say. Everything feels like a dream." She turned to me as I slumped back into my chair and picked up my fork to twirl around mindlessly. "I'm sorry, Letha." She stated honestly. "I'm so sorry I just cannot remember."

Aunt Eleanora was the first to discard it all and continue with her meal. "Well, I think that was very enlightening Letha. It just goes to show that the servants are out of control. Just this morning, I noticed that little wench we put to the post was untied, and now our brother's daughters are muttering all sorts of nonsense." She tsked and shook her head while cutting into her food. "The servants are behind this brother. And mark my words, without discipline this place will become an unremitting storm of chaos." Aunt Eleanora spoke in the most casual manner, speaking about disciplining servants as if it were nothing but a chore she must make time to do.

I slumped back into my chair and sat quietly, furious at myself. Not only had I made a fool of myself, but I had made the servants circumstances all the worse. I should have known better than to bring this up to my family. My heart twisted in hurt and my stomach stung with anger. My thoughts raced from one thing to another, " _Could it have been a dream?_ _No"_ I thought furiously to myself. But how could they have seen us come home? It was a lie. I knew what we did and what we saw. I just knew it. " _And now what was I to do about the servants?"_ I pondered, anxiety flourishing inside me. It was my fault the girl was not on the post, I ordered her to be untied without Uncle Hugh's leave. As my anxiety increased I knew I had to do something. Just the memory of happening on the girl last night made me sick to my stomach, her swollen blue bubbies made large from the ropes, her red slash marks from the cane, and with that I took my leave from the table. I had to find her before they did.


	8. The Whipping Chair Pt 1

I ran to the east wing once I made it outside. Despite the stares and whispers of the girls in the kitchens, I barged in through the smaller archway and half ran up the stairs to the servants courters. I had never been here before, Aunt Lysa never allowed me to enter. But I had to find her. I paused once up the stairs, observing the long hall of quiet dark rooms before me. There were no decorations in this part of the house, only shadowy shapes made from the light coming through the tiny window at the end of the hall. The man servant from last night appeared from one of the rooms and approached me cautiously, trying not to wake sleeping servants.

"My Lady." He greeted me with a slight bow, but his eyes gave me a dangerous warning.

I addressed what I thought his concern was immediately, "I am only here to help. Where is she?" I asked quietly, looking around me in the hopes no one would notice me. I worried someone would tell my Aunts.

"Of whom do you speak, my lady?" He asked with a distain about his tone.

I looked him dead in the eyes, and saw his disgust for me. It was then I realized that his assertive posture was blocking me further access to the rooms in the hallway. I inched closer to him, refusing to back down myself. "I spoke for her when she dropped those glasses. I ordered her to be untied, and now I'm trying to save her life despite your ignorant pestering." I stated in a harsh whisper.

A wave of red washed over his face as he closed the remaining distance between us, the few inches that it was. "Her name, is Mary. That girl has washed your privileged privates and yet you don't even have the decency to remember her name!" He whispered as harshly as he could, his saliva spraying my forehead in the process. "Even now, you look around you thinking selfishly about yourself and getting in trouble with your family, and all the while Mary bleeds whilst simply lying down in her bed." His eyes watered slightly, and I saw in this emotion that he loved Mary.

I have never felt such inferiority than in this moment, not even with Aunt Eleanora. Despite my good efforts, the realization of this truth truly consumed me. He was right, even now I looked around me hoping I would not get in trouble and it was selfish. I stepped back and lowered my head submissively, "I am sorry." I stated quietly. I did not move, Mary was still on my mind. Aunt Eleanora should almost be done with her meal, and would be interrogating her soon.

My apology must have been quite a shock, because pure bewilderment overwhelmed his features. I'm sure he had never been shown such compassion from anyone of status before, as he stood still, not knowing what to do. After a long moment of silence between us, he stood to the side and, with some reluctance, gestured for me to walk forward.

Seeing the poor girl in daylight made my heart beat in a panic, and now I also realized what little time I had before Aunt Eleanora sought her out. Despite the distracting black bruises on her arms and legs, the blood seeping through the blankets from her torso, and the enlarged swollen eye I had not seen the night before, I tried my best to be quick about it. I told them everything I told my family only moments ago, concluding that Aunt Eleanora announced it only made more since that the servants have had a taste for revenge and drugged Lucia and myself. I told them how Aunt Eleanora said since Mary was untied that she believed the servants needed reprimanding.

"I fear the worse, Mary. You must leave, now." I stated anxiously, looking out the window hoping to see no one coming from the archway. "It is the only way." I stated firmly.

"Where do you expect we go? We have no money." She had tears in her eyes at this. "I do not think I have the strength to flee." She looked to her lover and he kissed her forehead to console her. The big beads of sweat from her head rubbed off on his lips slightly.

It was at this moment that I had a mad plan, a terrible plan, but it seemed the only course I knew to take. "What is your name?" I asked Mary's lover.

"Henry." He replied, more gently than whence before.

"Henry, I need you to make a diversion away from the house in ten minutes. I will take care of the money. Mary, you need to leave right now. Is there not a friend that can take you into town?" I asked quickly, my anxiety rising the more I thought about where Aunt Eleanora might be.

"Yes, I have a friend who could help me." She croaked, whilst Henry helped lift her up.

He grabbed her face gently in his hands, once she had her feet planted firmly on the ground, and kissed her softly on the lips, as not to harm her further. "Wait for me at the edge of the wood on the outside of town. Do not go into town. Do not let anyone see you." He stated passionately to her. He kissed her once more and gathered the few garments she had and bundled them together.

I stood, getting ready to head for the door. "Meet me by the archway as soon as its done."

Henry nodded his head, and I took my leave as swiftly and as quietly as I could. I tried to walk calmly back to the archway and made a conscious effort to walk more slowly, but my heart thumped furiously against my chest. I was so afraid.

 _What would happen should they get caught?_ I pondered to myself.

 _They would be killed._ I answered my own thought. I shut my eyes fiercely. _I must not think this way._ I told myself harshly, commanding myself to think otherwise. I walked through the door and walked quietly up the black spiral staircase to my room. Luckily, everyone was just now finishing their meals, and Uncle Hugh still had his nose buried in his book. He had barely touched his food. Perhaps Mary had more time than she realized to escape. I knew Uncle Hugh would participate in beating her if he could. I know he would enjoy it.

I barricaded myself in my room and wrapped myself in my own arms. I tried not to think too hard of what would transpire, but every minute seemed an eternity. I walked to the window facing the road, and fixated my eyes to the pink trees blowing in the wind in the distance. The peculiar pink leaves, shinning in the bright sun was the only beautiful thing in this wretched place I now called home.

A loud bang of a door downstairs and servants rushing through broke me from my trance. A servant girl's voice echoed from the dinning room just below. "The wine is leaking!"

Like a hive of bees the house stirred, and I rushed to the window facing the vineyard and watched as both my Aunts and Uncle rushed to the barn. Servants ran ahead of them, and I knew I had little time before Henry needed to escape.

I rushed downstairs, careful not to be seen by servants, and made my way under the archway to my Uncles room in the east wing of the house.

As I made my way to the end of the hall, I turned the large handle to enter my uncles chamber. I am not sure how I imagined it would look like, but I would have never guessed it would be like this. It was a large room of course, but filled with the most wretched things. Birch twigs coiled together laid across a dark wooden stool in front of Uncle Hugh's bed. A chamber pot filled to the rim, had curiously been left unemptied. I covered my nose from the stench of urine surrounding me. Like his personality, the rest of the room remained tight, and neat, but still it was curious. A large blue sapphire ring lay on his bedside table, so strange it was to imagine him with such an item. He seemed to me to despise women, and it seemed curious he should have a ladies ring.

Outside of his window, a large black cat jumped into a tree and seated itself calmly. He stared at me and corked his head sideways as if in confusion.

"Meow." He spoke. An immediate rush of fear from my belly to my throat rushed me to uncle Hughs' window. It wasn't the abnormally large freakish cat that caused me fear, although the beast did send a shiver straight up my spine. Before drawing the curtains closed, I looked about but saw no sign of Marak. I squeezed my eyes shut thinking how foolish I was to forget him. He had promised he would come back for his payment.

I shook my head whilst franticly searching Uncle Hughs' drawers. There were so many things I had to worry over.

As my hands grazed under his mattress, something sharp cut my hand and I retracted in pain. A slow dreamy flow of bright red blood seeped from my palm. I carefully reached back in with my other hand, and pulled out a long sharp highly decorative dagger. I did not know why I did this, perhaps it was the contents of this room that persuaded me to do so, but I carefully slid the dagger between my breasts and made sure my bodice held it tightly so it would not fall. I searched under his bed further and my hand grazed over a full leather pouch. I pulled out Uncle Hughs's purse, which felt heavy with coin, and desperately made my way out of his room. I shut his door softly and half ran to the archway.

The house was so quiet, everyone no doubt frantic over the barrels of wine. Henry stood nervously by the archway, careful to make sure the manor blocked any view of him, I noticed. I walked towards him, and handed him the purse. Sweat and dirt covered his features, but it could not hide the tears I saw in his eyes. They did not pour over, however, he seemed to strong of a man to do such a feminine thing. He did not say a word. He only looked at me, and after a long moment, bowed deeply.


	9. The Whipping Chair Pt 2

It took 9 long days to contain the disaster which was the wine barrels. A knife struck in many a barrel had dark red wine leaking all over the contents of the barn. What was worse was that coaches eventually arrived for their barrels to ship off from ports. It unnerved me to see Uncle Hugh break his tight composure when lowly drivers demanded their barrels of wine in a timely manner. I was shocked as I overlooked the vineyard through my window, when Uncle Hugh struck a driver in the face with the palm of his hand.

I had no clue how Uncle Hugh managed to contain it, but he somehow managed to send out over half of his expected shipments. It was only days after that, that Uncle Hugh receded back into his normal duties, which is what brought me from my room to the head of the spiral staircase now.

Uncle Hugh roamed frantically about the house yelling, "All servants to the foyer! All servants to the foyer! Everyone to the foyer now!" He bellowed. His brows furrowed, and with foot tapping the floor from impatience, he rested both his hands near his hips as everyone started to gather. My Aunts and little sister Lucia came too, and now I felt even more anxious. I put my hand over my chest, where I had been keeping the dagger ever since I had left Uncle Hugh's room, and waited for Uncle Hugh to speak.

Uncle Hugh chuckled, which was unnerving, it seemed completely out of character for him, and everyone could see his anger. "My dagger, and purse, are missing." He said slowly and calmly, his posture tight once more as he observed everyone under his hooked nose. His tone sent goose bumps up my arms, everyone in the house started whispering over Uncle Hugh's words.

"It seems," he spoke even louder to interrupt the murmuring, "that we have a few servants missing as well." He paused to let these words take its effect on everyone. "Mary, who was a handmaiden, and Henry, who was a stable-hand." Uncle Hugh went on, now pacing slowly back and forth amongst the servants. "If anyone, should have any knowledge of their whereabouts, as well as my belongings, I invite them to step forward, now." Uncle Hugh's voice went deep and menacing at his last words. Surely no one was daft enough to come forward, not with a threat like that hanging in the air.

To my bewilderment, a girl of mere height with auburn hair and slender build stepped forward. I felt I had seen her before, but why not so often? I knew she worked for this household, but I could not place her. My eyes widened as it dawned on me. _She was from the kitchens._

"My Lady Letha knows." She spoke clear for everyone to hear, and looked straight into my eyes when she did so, with a similar hatred I once saw in Henry.

Although hidden in the shadows, twenty or some persons now staring at me felt like the sun was right above me. Little Lucia put her hand over her mouth in shock. After a few moments of buzzing throughout the house, Aunt Lysa stepped forward, "Tell me this is not true!" She implored desperately, looking up at me through the staircase.

If I denied this, the servants would be beaten to pulps and tortured for enjoyment. But if I admitted to these things, what could Uncle Hugh do to me? My silence continued for a long while, as I did not know what to do or say. I knew I could not be tortured like the servants, I was a Lady. But I still did not lurch forward to take this blame.

Uncle Hugh stepped forward and squinted his eyes hard at me. He smiled a little before addressing the entirety of the hall. "I will speak with the Lady Letha alone. Everyone, resume your chores." While everyone hustled about, Uncle Hugh stopped a blonde servant girl, by grabbing her forearm harshly, and whispered something in her ear. The girl whisked away towards the east wing of the house.

I looked to Aunt Lysa for help. "Aunt Lysa." I implored while she walked away. "Aunt Lysa!" But her back never turning round, and her firm walk to the kitchens told me all that I needed to know.

 _There was nothing she could do for me now._

* * *

I paced nervously about my room, waiting for Uncle Hugh to arrive. That freakish black cat sat calmly on a branch that neared my window, from a tall tree beside the archway. Now that I looked at him, I wanted desperately to throw something at it. But that desperate need would have to wait for another time, as a soft slow knock came to my door.

Uncle Hugh entered my room despite my lack of invitation. His beard was clean cut, and clothes were dark and almost crisp. He strolled in with his hands behind his back observing the contents of my room, touching whatever he pleased as he did so.

"Fine courters you have My Lady. Very fine courters." He said with a nasal tone. "Not many girls your age acquire such, generous, accommodations." He walked from the window facing the vineyard closer to me, and now looked me over as well. From my feet to my forehead he looked me over and his head turned slightly, almost, in confusion? "Indeed, very fine." He said softly, with a husk about his voice. He reached out to touch my face, but I flinched away and looked to the floor. He scoffed, and smiled as if he had liked what I had just done.

He walked to the opposite window, facing the pink trees. His back facing me, he put his hands behind his back once more. "Let's cut right to the chase, shall we?" He stated almost happily. My heart thumped furiously against my chest.

"Upon speaking with the servant who named you suspect, it has come to my attention, that you spoke with these missing servants before that disastrous accident occurred." Uncle Hugh turned sharply round, which made me flinch in fear, even though I was far enough away from him. "She saw you." He spoke firmly and directly to me, then turned back to the window and rested casually by it. Long moments passed, until he finally decided to break it with his dreaded questioning.

"Where is my purse, Letha?" He asked quietly, now cleaning his nails as if this board him. "I care not about the bloody dagger, where is my purse?" He added quickly, yet softly.

"I…I do not know Sir." I croaked. It wasn't a complete lie. I did not have his purse. I had no idea where it might be now. Half way across the world I hoped.

Uncle Hugh half smiled, seeming to catch onto what I meant "Perhaps I should have asked, did you take my purse?" He corrected.

I said nothing. It was the only thing I knew to do. I could not lie to him, he would know it. He had already talked to that blasted red deviled servant girl. A knock at the door startled me, and the blonde servant I had noticed earlier came in by Uncle Hugh's leave.

"Ah, perfect timing." Uncle Hugh resumed his tight posture with his hands behind his back, as he watched the servant girl bring in a dark wooden curved stool, that I had seen previously in his chambers. On top of it lay a thick wad of coiled birch twigs, and my heart dropped to my stomach.

The blonde girl, who I now noticed had enormous cleavage almost bursting from her bodice, curtsied low to take her leave.

"Wait!" Uncle Hugh said sharply. "Close the door Betsy." Uncle Hugh demanded huskily.

With the most reluctance I had ever seen, the beautiful Betsy walked slowly to the door and closed it just as slowly, and while she did so, Uncle Hugh closed my window doors, latching them shut. My room now exhumed in darkness, the atmosphere stale and baleful. Betsy turned and faced the room with her head bowed low, looking to the floor.

"I need to relieve myself…Betsy." He called her to him, almost as if she were some dog. Betsy walked ever so slowly to the window, and grabbed my empty chamber pot which lay on the floor.

Uncle Hugh turned, and what he did next shocked me still. Slowly, yet somehow dominantly, Uncle Hugh's large masculine hands moved down to cup Betsy's slender chin. Forcing her large circled eyes to look at him, he demanded her, "Kneel." Betsy looked to the floor, and knelt softly in obedience, her blonde curly hair falling loosely over her engorged breasts. One by one, Uncle Hugh uncoiled and unlaced the strings from his britches, while Betsy lifted my chamber pot closer to Uncle Hugh's crotch. "Higher!" Uncle Hugh demanded sharply, which frightened me so much I flinched and stepped backwards. Betsy did as he commanded, then, Uncle Hugh pulled out his raw, fleshy, uncut thick member, and pissed in the chamber pot.

My body shook in disgust as his fluids hit the pot loudly, his sour stench filling up the room. Goose bumps rose on my arms, and my heart ached while tears flowed from my eyes once again, yet I could not bring myself to look away. Uncle Hugh groaned, and Betsy closed her eyes as the fluids sprayed her accidentally. He groaned constantly, as his hips moved forward and back. He reached down with his other hand, and pulled back his extra flesh, his veiny member bold and exuberant. The head of his member now revealed, his canal pulsed open and closed as he squirted the last bit of urine out into the pot. Betsy's nose turned up in disgust as he did so. With both hands, Uncle Hugh rubbed himself fast, and his foreskin clapped loudly together once it met at the head of his penis, as his extra flesh went forward and back, forward and back.

Once he was finished, he shook himself hard, his loose member flopped around sloppily in front of Betsy's soft feminine face. He let it go, and as it hung there, stout and curved, Betsy moved to stand, more than likely to open my window once more to empty Uncle Hugh's mess. But like a flash of lightning, Uncle Hugh's hand coiled itself harshly in Betsy's blonde hair, as he roughly positioned her back in a kneeling position while she screeched in pain. "Please sir, I did as you asked! Please my Lord, it hurts, it hurts!" She sobbed, the contents of the chamber pot splashed amidst the struggle. Uncle Hugh held her still, his fist still tight and full of her shiny blonde curls. He stood there patiently, as she sobbed violently, her chest rising and falling as she heaved at the pain and humiliation.

I cried with her, silently in the darkness. _What have I done?_ I thought guiltily, my tears never flowing so easily from my eyes. _What have I done?_

Uncle Hugh waited quite a while until Betsy's sobs waned. She coughed loudly, since she had sobbed so fiercely when Uncle Hugh grabbed her so aggressively. As she caught her breath, Uncle Hugh took two steps closer to her, and moved his hips ever so slightly, so his fleshy cock swung loosely from left to right. He pushed his cock relentlessly towards her face until she finally relented, and opened her mouth to receive him. At first, she pleased him slowly, his softness tugging and stretching far as she sucked, then Uncle Hugh, seeming tired of it all, used her hair to control her head. As if she were nothing, he relentlessly forced her throat down his member at such an alarming pace, Betsy's chest turned red. Her face smacked against Uncle Hugh's round belly so hard, her nose turned upright, like that of a pigs, and started to bleed heavily, and yet he did not stop. He only clenched his grip on her hair even tighter, and made her please him even faster. His cock penetrating so quickly at the back of her throat, not only made her choke continuously, but gulps of air and burps filled the room to where I thought she could choke to death.

Uncle Hugh seemed frustrated, and through Betsy aside. While she fell roughly to the floor, he put away his member, and laced himself back up. Betsy started to crawl away from him, but that only made Uncle Hugh's eyes glisten.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." He smiled as he walked towards her, then gave her a strong kick to her crotch. Betsy coiled up as she wailed in pain, turning in all sorts of ways as if to make the pain more containable. Looking at Betsy, shriveled up like a child, blood soaked, and crying, I could not take it any longer.

"Please!" Was all I could muster, my face burning from tears. "I am so sorry." I choked.

Uncle Hugh turned his full attention to me, and squinted his eyes in confusion. He paused for a moment before finally asking me his question. "Do you think me daft, Letha?"

Not knowing where this was going, and not wanting to cause Betsy any more harm, I said nothing once more.

He paused waiting for an answer, but when soon realizing none would come, he averted his attention back to Betsy. "Hand me those birch twigs girl!" He commanded roughly to Betsy. "Turn around and lift up your skirts!" As she moved herself into position, and gathered up her skirts, holding tightly to the dark wood chair, Uncle Hugh looked directly at me.

"I know you have a soft spot for them. I know my purse will, likely, never be found." I gulped hard when he said this, his words cutting into me like a knife every time he paused or looked down at me over his hooked nose. My heart quickened as he watched me take this all in. "And I know," he continued piously, "that it was at your bidding, that someone leaked my wine barrels."

With that, he averted his attention back to the poor girl, who shook at her quiet sobs. Uncle Hugh wasted no more time, and with tremendous force came down on Betsy's bottom hard with the birch twigs. He did not avert his eyes from Betsy's plump arse, but spoke directly to me as he let her cry out at the first stinging blow. "I will ensure, that after tonight, no servant will dare do your bidding again." He brought the birch twigs down once again, and for the next hour, my room would conceive of nothing but blood and screams. As if the sheer pain wasn't torture enough, the enjoyment Uncle Hugh felt when teasing her plush unruly privates with the birch twigs, would make Betsy screech in fear, even if Uncle Hugh did not strike her. If anything, it was even more sickening when he commanded her to open herself up to him. It wasn't until he felt amused at her hesitations and fearful screeches, that he would finally take an upwards blow at her as to be able to strike her delicate member.

On and on it went, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It did not matter if Betsy's knuckles turned white from holding on to the whipping chair, or if Uncle Hugh decided to strike her privates, arse, or head with the birch twigs, one message seemed clear that Uncle Hugh need not explain.

 _There was absolutely nothing I could do to help the likes of these people._


End file.
